User blog:Ahsan1444/Proofreading story articles list 2019 (Finished)
Here, I will list my SF3 story articles which I will proofread. I am fixing grammar on chapter and main quest pages. I will mark here which are done. Below are the links: Chapter I articles: Chapter I main page (done) Main quests: 1) Fallen Brothers (done) 2) Falcon's Gorge (done) 3) The Golden Breaker (done) 4) Correctional Treatment (done) 5) Night Escape (done) 6) Belated Rescue (done) 7) Preparations With June (done) 8) Old Friend (done) 9) Game Changer (done) 10) Chilly Reception (done) 11) New Squad (done) 12) The Execution (done) 13) You Were A Son To Me (done) Chapter II articles: Chapter II main page (done) Main quests: 1) New Home, New Friend (done) 2) Ling's Forge (done) 3) I Quit! (done) 4) Iron Beaks (done) 5) Itu (done) 6) One Against All (done) 7) I'm You, But Stronger (done) 8) Loner Meets Loner (done) 9) Ambassador (done) 10) Legendary Squad (done) 11) Newly-Fledged Herald (done) 12) The Emperor's Daughter (done) 13) Ardent Disciples (done) 14) Legion Attacks! (done) 15) Big Sister (done) 16) The End Is Nigh (done) 17) Rig Blown Up (done) Chapter III articles: Chapter III main page (done) Main quests: 1) In Front Of The Dome (done) 2) The Test (done) 3) The Secret Mission (done) 4) Truth And Consequences (done) 5) Bolo The Sixth (done) 6) Timeless Village (done) 7) New Dawn Fades (done) 8) Down By The Glitch (done) 9) Patient Zero (done) 10) Breaking The Void (done) 11) Back On Track (done) 12) Isolation (done) 13) Shadow Rig Disruption (done) 14) Keeper Of The Sphere (done) 15) Shadow Descendant (done) Chapter IV articles: Chapter IV main page (done) Main quests: Destroy the Sphere (Marcus) 1) Global Shadowing (done) 2) The Frustration (done) 3) Dangerous Grounds (done) 4) Conversion (done) 5) Shadow Lord (done) Preserve the Sphere (June) 1) Straight Ahead (done) 2) The Darkest Times (done) 3) One Step Closer (done) 4) Your Army Is My Army (done) 5) Shadow Empress (done) Exploit the Sphere (Itu) 1) Intensive Rehabilitation (done) 2) Confuse the Trail (done) 3) He Is Everywhere (done) 4) For One And All (done) 5) Shadow Observer (done) 6) The Shamans (done) 7) Insusceptibles (done) 8) Pilgrimage (done) 9) Actual Plan (done) 10) Cat Person (done) 11) Lucrative Deal (done) 12) Good Old Fiend (done) 13) Deadly Negotiations (done) 14) Forgotten Squad (done) 15) Last of the Shamans (done) Chapter V articles: Chapter V main page (done) Main quests: 1) Burning Past (done) 2) Sip of War (done) 3) Childhood Friend (done) 4) Wrong Crew (done) 5) Creator of Shadows (done) 6) We've Got Company (done) 7) Shadow Twin (done) 8) Protector (done) 9) Tribal Child (done) 10) Shadow Times (done) 11) Island Wrath (done) 12) Creator's Will (done) 13) Endless Dream (done) 14) Almost There (done) 15) Inner Evil (done) Chapter VI articles: Chapter VI main page (done) Main quests: 1) Fever (done) 2) Welcome Home (done) 3) Legion Percepts (done) 4) Chains of Revenge (done) 5) Triple Style Fighter (done) 6) Wrong Way (done) 7) To Arms (done) 8) Dreams of the Empire (done) 9) The Elder Sister (done) 10) The Doll (done) 11) Mystery of the Crypt (done) 12) The First Arrow (done) 13) The Second Arrow (done) 14) The Third Arrow (done) 15) Perfect Fusion (done) Chapter VII, Part I articles: Chapter VII, Part I main page (done) Main quests: 1) Awakening (done) 2) New Percepts of the Legion (done) 3) Meeting the Legend (done) 4) Dynasty Lost (done) 5) Copies of Copies (done) 6) And You Too (done) 7) Forget the Past (done) 8) Deja Vu (done) 9) Into the Truth (done) 10) Great Rival (done) 11) One More Try (done) 12) Predetermination (done) 13) Bad Dream (done) 14) Girl in Need (done) 15) Old Wounds (done) 16) Gizmo the Immortal (done) Category:Blog posts